tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor Manufacturers
400px|Nuffield Bray 4wd Conversion|right| This List is the main Index page of ALL Tractor manufacturers of the world on Tractor Wiki And aims to list EVERY Manufacturer. From here pages can be added for each individual Make or Brand name. Please add any missing companies and expand the Histories and the lists of models and known examples in preservation. Help build the database/ encyclopaedia as this is an Open Project 'Wiki' to document ALL Makes and Models. ;For Construction Plant see: Construction Plant Manufactures ;For Farm machinery manufacturers See Agricultural Machinery British Tractor Manufacturers *Foreign companies with Manufacturing plants in UK are included. *Note: Initial article/info from Wikipedia entries were available was used, these are then being expanded to include more model info and details of preserved examples, predominantly relating to the UK, but other areas can be added as a sub section for clarity. UK TRACTOR MAKES: Tractors (Steam powered) * Wm. Allchin Ltd * Armstrong & Whitworth - (Rollers) * Aveling & Porter * Barford & Perkins - (rollers) * Brown and May - Portables + Showmans trators * Charles Burrell & Sons * Clayton and Shuttleworth UK * Foden Ltd UK (Steam lorries) * Wm. Foster & Co. Ltd * John Fowler & Co. Leeds * Richard Garrett & Sons Ltd UK * Mann's Patent Steam Cart and Wagon Co. * Marshall * J&H McLaren & Co. Ltd * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Robey * Ruston * Ruston & Hornsby * Ruston & Proctor * Sentinel (Shrewsbury) Ltd - (steam Lorries) * W. Tasker & Sons Ltd * Wallis & Steevens Tractors (Internal Combustion engined) * Allis-Chalmers Had a UK factory * Austin UK/France * Barfords of Belton Grantham, part of Aveling Barford * BMB * BMC see also Nuffield, Leyland and Marshall * Bray * Bristol UK * British Wallis buit by Rushton uder liecence from Wallis in the USA * Carterson Horticultural tractor * Case USA & UK Also Case IH CNH (Case New Holland) * Chaseside Built the Northrop tractor * Clayson * Clayton * Clayton & Shuttleworth * Cutherbertson * David Brown UK (also built some for Oliver of the USA * Farmwell * Ferguson (Ireland) later Massey Ferguson USA & UK * Ferguson-Brown UK * Field Marshall (Brand) UK * Foden * Ford USA & UK * Ford-Ferguson USA * Fordson USA & Ireland & UK * Fowler UK (John Fowler & Co, Leeds) * Garner * Howard * International Harvester UK & USA * Ivel * JCB Fastrac Range - for the company & plant see - JCB UK * Leyland also called British Leyland UK * Lincolnshire tractor by Industrial Engine Sales Ltd. of Grantham * Lioness * Marshall see also Leyland & Track Marshall UK * Massey-Harris-Ferguson See also Massey Ferguson * Moffett (Ireland) * Muir-Hill * Newman * New Holland * Northrop see also Chaseside * Nuffield became Leyland * Opperman * Peterbro * Platypus/Howard * Ransomes * Ransomes, Sims & Jefferies * Rollo Croftmaster * Rushton / British Wallis * Sanderson- Forklifts * Saunderson - Tractors * Scot-Track * Track Marshall * Trantor * Trusty * Turner * Vickers * Weeks-Dungey Specialist Models and 4-wd Converters A load of firms built specialist versions of the major manufactures for niche markets and applications. Some of these were sold through the main dealers as manufacturer approved versions. Some been badged as the Name manufacturers brand. * All Wheel Drive - 4-wd conversions. * John Allen of Oxford built Land Drainers based on ford units + rollers + Cultivators * Barth built Land Drainers based on Ford tractors. * Bettinson Trycyle conversion for row crop work * County 4-wd Conversions mainly Ford based * Doe Main dealer who built several special versions from Ford tractors notably the Doe Tripple-D * EVA of Belgium built 4-wd Ford based models * Farm Tractor Drive - 4-wd conversions for Ford and Massey Ferguson * Gates of Baldock High clearance kits for Fordson Dexters * Highlander Forestry machines * Intermec Farm Machines of Wiltshire, Horticulture crawler conversion based on Ford units. * J J Thomas Builder of 6-cylinder version of Ford 5000 * Kent Ford Dealers (KFD) - Orchard specials * Mailam Italian tracked conversions of Ford tractors * Moffett - MFT - Loader / tractor based on MF and Ford skid units * Roadless Tracked conversions them 4-wd mainly on Ford units * Shawnee Poole Articulated dumpers based on Ford tractor * Shire Tractors built by Perry's of potters bar. * Stormont Engineering - Orchard conversions, sold under the Kent Ford Dealers (KFD) badge For tractor details by individual Model see Tractors by Model - Category Engine Manufacturers Note:For companies whose main product line is not engines please disambiguate by adding (engines) to the title to separate from main company article. * Blackstone * Caterpillar (engines) * Cummins * Crossley * David Brown (engines) * Detroit Diesel * Ford (engines) * Gardner * GM Engines also called (GM Diesels) * Hornsby-Ackroyd * International Harvester (engines) * JCB (engines) * John Deere (engines) * Leyland (engines) * Lister * Lister Petter * Mercedes Benz (engines) * Paxman * Perkins * Petter * Rolls Royce engines * Ruston (engine builder) * Volvo (engines) Canada * Buhler Bought Versatile tractor factory and brand off New Holland in 2001. * Harris - Merged with Massey * Cockshutt * Massey- Merged with Harris * Massey-Harris & Massey-Ferguson * Versatile Taken over by Ford USA * AGCO * ARGO * Allis-Chalmers also (Advance-Rumley) * Americanxxxxx (variouse names) * Big Bud * Case USA & UK - Took over International Harvester * Caterpillar Holt & Best (CAT) * Cletrac (Cleveland Tractor Co.) * Deering see also International Harvester * Deutz-Allis see also Allis-Chalmers, became AGCO * Farmall * Ferguson later Massey Ferguson USA & UK * Ford - Sold Tractors off to Fiat (as New Holland Brand) * Ford-Ferguson (USA & Ireland) * Fordson - Absorbed into Ford * International Harvester - Taken over by Case * John Deere * Massey Harris - Merged with [[Ferguson * Massey Ferguson UK & USA * McCormick * Minneapolis-Moline * Mogul * New Holland - Taken over by Ford * Oliver - Taken over by White Farm Equipment * Steiger - Taken over by Case * Wagner * Western * White Farm Equipment Smaller American Manufacturers pre 1940s (Defunct) * Advance * Advance-Rumley * Aultman-Taylor * Avery * Baker * Bates * Best - Caterpillar * Bradley * Bull * Bullock * Froelich - Credited as the First tractor. * Fate-Root-Heath Co. * General * Hart-Parr see also Oliver * Holt merged with Best to form Caterpillar * Huber * Lindeman crawler conversions of John Deere who took them over in 1945 * Line Drive Tractor Co. (defunct by 1920s) * Lingard (defunct by 1920s) * Linke Hoffmann * Linn Mfg. Corp. t/o by LaFrance Republic in 1929 * Lion Tractor Co. built by Diamond * Minneapolis merged with Moline * Minnesota * Moline merged with Minneapolis * Moline Plow Co. * Nichols & Shepard * Rock Island Plow Co. * Rumely * Samson * Titan * Twin City Tractors merged to become Minneapolis-Moline * Universal(USA) * Wallis * Waterloo Boy - John Deere * Waterloo Gasoline Engine Company bought by Deere & Company (John Deere) * Weber Australia * Caldwell Vale * Chamberlain * Howard * Jelbart * McDonald * Ronaldson Bros & Tippett * Sunshine France * ADN * Agip * Austin * Babiole * Ceres * Champion * Citroen * Continental * Derot-Tecnoma * ECO * Energic * Labourier * Latil & Tourand-Latil * Le Percheron * MAP * Massey-Harris, France - MH Pony and MH Pacer + Hanomag engined versions. * Mecavia * Richard Continental * Renault * RIP * Sabatier * SCEMIA * SFV & Vierzon * SIFT * Simca & SOMECA * St. Chamond * Vendeuvre Germany * Bautz * Benz, Daimler, Unimog and Mercedes-Benz * Bungartz * Claas * Deutz see also Deutz-Allis, Deutz-Fahr & Same Deutz-Fahr * Daimler * Eicher * Fahr * FAMO * Fendt * Guldner * Hanomag * Hatz * Hela * Heinrich-Lanz * Hermann-Lanz renamed as Hela * Holder * Hummel * International * John Deere took over Lanz * Kramer * Lanz * Linde now Forklift and Hydraulics manufactuer * MAN * Mercedes-Benz * Normag * O&K * Porsche & Allgaier * Schluter * Stihl * Stock * Unimog * Wahl Italy * AGCO - Modern world wide tractor building Holding Co. * Agrifull * ARGO - Parent co of Landini and McCormick Tractors * Carraro * Cassani & SAME * CNH Global * Fiat see also CNH Global * Lamborghini owned by Same * Landini was Massey Ferguson & CNH, then sold to ARGO * Laverda * New Holland Italy now owned by Fiat / CNH Global * OM * Pasquali * Pavesi * SAME became Same Deutz-Fahr * Valpadana Spain * Agria Hispania * Astoa * Barreiros * BJR * Ebro * Lanz Iberica * Motransa * Motocultores Pasquali * SACA * Taissa * Tesa Sweden * Advance * Bofors * Bolinder-Munktell * GMW * Volvo (tractors) Switzerland * Buhrer Switzerland * Hurlimann Switzerland * Meili Switzerland * Vevey Switzerland Rest of World * AGCO Worldwide * Belarus Soviet Union * Buhler Canada took over (Versatile) brand from CNH * Bukh Denmark * Dutra Hungary * Ford & Fordson USA & UK * GeDe Netherlands * GMW Sweden - John Deere clone * Hinomoto Japan * HSCS Hungary * IMT ? * Iseki Japan * Kirov Russia * Kubota Japan * Laurin Czechoslovakia * Lely Holland * Linder Austria * Klement Czechoslovakia * Komatsu Japan INDIA * [[M&M (Mahindra & Mahindra) India]] * Malves Brazil * Praga Czechoslovakia * Raba Hungary * Skoda Czechoslovakia (Built Zetor tractors. * Steyer Austria * YTO Tractors China ? * Universal Romania (Not to be confused with the Nuffields with a Universal name on them) * Ursus Poland * UTB/Universal Romania * Valmet Finland * Valtra Finland * Volograd Rusia * Volvo Tractors Sweden * Zetor Czechoslovakia * ZT East Germany See also * Agricultural Machinery * Construction Plant Manufactures * Garden Tractors * Haulage Equipment Manufacturer * List of Engine Manufacturers * List of Truck Manufacturers * Models of Tractors and Plant * Steam Machinery Manufacturers * List of Collections * Museums List Help wanted The Date that they 1st and last built tractors also adding and formatting into a table References / sources *Wikipedia, List of tractor manufactures. (initial list) ;Books *Classic Tractors of the World, By Nick Baldwin, Voyageur press 1998 *Classic Farm Tractors by Michael Williams *Farm Tractors by Michael Williams *Tractors & Farm Machinery by John Carrol *Tractors of Europe by Andrew Morland & Peter Henshaw ;Magazines *Classic Tractor Magazine *Old Tractor Magazine *Tractor & Machinery Magazine *Tractor Magazine *Vintage Tractor Magazine Links * Wikipedia Category:Tractors Category:Tractor manufacturers Category:Lists